sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Date in Days of Peace
Everyone celebrates the New Year after their victory over the Kuronosukai. After a crazy night, Ichiro gets a call from Yoneda to meet in his office. After a visit from one of the girls, he enters the Manager's office and Yoneda gives him the day off. With that, he decides to visit the nearby temple with one of the girls. (The person Ichiro goes out with will be the one he likes most.) While visiting the stalls, they head for the gate and look up at the sky. Just then, the others suddenly fall from behind the bushes. They wanted to do the temple visit together, but then Maria gets a bad feeling. Just then, Aoi Satan appears before them. He has declared destruction on all of Teito and summons demons from the depths of the earth...Kouma! As they are surrounded, the Shougei-Maru shows up and everyone suits up for battle. After being mocked by Satan's lieutenants, they leave them to the Kouma. The battle was more difficult than anticipated, as the Kobu were taking a massive beating from the Kouma's strength. After clearing the area, Ayame fires the Shougei-Maru's cannon and weakens the enemy. After the battle, the Kobu reached their limit and have now ceased functioning. If the Kouma were to appear again... After an article in the news shows up Yoneda gives Ichiro an extreme lashing and the latter leaves immediately. It seems that Satan may be more of a burden than Tenkai... Some time later, Kohran goes to see Ichiro concerning the Kobu. The engines are dead, repairs will be fairly difficult, and honestly, she thinks the Kobu won't be enough to defeat the new enemy. So Ichiro deduces that they need something even stronger than the Kobu, but getting the funds for maintenance and development won't be easy since the Kouma are causing the economy to dwindle. Ichiro goes to see Yoneda and says that this particular problem has been a problem for him as well. He says to let him take care of it, and have Ichiro keep the faces of the Flower Division smiling. In the War Planning room, Ichiro discusses counter-measures against the Kouma. He suggests that everyone undergoes re-training themselves again to prepare themselves for the incoming threat. Though Kohran, Iris, and Sumire decline, Ichiro suggests that those who agree with his plan go with him for training. 3 weeks later, Everyone returns to the theater. Once everyone taklks about their training days, Ichiro decides to check up on the others. He finds Kanna chowing down in the kitchen, Maria in the library, and Sakura dancing backstage. When he goes to see Iris, she finds Ayame at her door. She says that she's still sleeping, so he goes somewhere else for now. He visits Kohran, who explains that while she isn't working on the Kobu, she is working on something for Yoneda (it's top secret, though). She also told him of her dream to create a plane that will fly freely across the skies ever since she was young and when she saw someone try to do it. After seeing Sumire, Ichiro takes his leave when Yuri comes along. She explains that Sumire has been trying to garner funds from Teito's high society, and now the Hana-Yashiki division is up and running. After talking to Sumire again, the alarm goes off. After everyone arrived at the War Planning room, Yoneda explains that the Kouma are in Ginza but Sakura is concerned with the Kobu not being enough. After showing them to the hangar, he introduces the Assault Force to the newest Soul Child Armor: Shinbu! Kohran also made some modifacations as well, so this was actually her special training. Ichiro gives the order to move out; the Imperial Assualt Force has been reborn! At Ginza, Inoshishi, one of Satan's 3 Knights, attacks without mercy along with the Kouma. While fighting, everyone is amazed at the Shinbu's capabilities. After fighting for a long time, Inoshishi eventually falls. Even after the victory, Ichiro knows that true battle is only beginning. Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Maria Tachibana Sumire Kanzaki Iris Chateaubriand Kohran Li Kanna Kirishima Previous Episode: Decisive Battle - The Limit of Life! Next Episode: The Final Weapon Revealed Category:Episode lists Category:Sakura Taisen